Fluidic oscillators are well known in the art, some using feedback passages with wall attachment effect and without wall attachment effect (see Bray U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,904 for fluidic oscillators which utilize wall attachment and see Stouffer U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,267 for fluidic oscillators which do not depend on or use wall attachment). There are fluidic oscillators which issue an oscillating spray to ambient which do not utilize or incorporate feedback passages (see, for example, Stouffer U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,955 which utilizes an island to generate an oscillating output and Bauer U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,636 which is a reversing chamber type oscillator). In Stouffer et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,213,270 and 5,213,269, another type of feedback or control passage free oscillator is disclosed in which an oscillating chamber having a length greater than its width and a pair of mutually facing complementary shaped sidewalls which forms alternately pulsating, cavitation-free vortices on each side of the stream to induce oscillations at the output.